But that's because I love you, Darling!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: One-shot, it seems that Jade retaliates in way "that will make someone sad for a long time", this is a version of what she might do if her boyfriend continues to be jaded by girls throwing themselves to him.


**A/N: Smutfic! this is another way for Jade to "correct" the behavior of her boyfriend, a way she likes very much ... in this story anyway.**

 **This is a one-shot narrated mainly by POV Beck, but I always write it in the 3rd person.**

 **Jason Sikowitz as Luke Allen**

 **...**

 **But that's because I love you, Darling!**

 **Central LA, CA  
** **Cat & Jason Sikowitz's wedding  
** **Saturday, February 14, 2015**

This afternoon, Beck Oliver & Jade West are invited to the wedding of their longtime friend, their daughter being guarded by the babysitter.

Of course they were not the only ones as their friend of 21 years, Cat (formerly Valentine) Sikowitz, has a lot, but really a lot of friends, according to the beautiful cars surrounding the house. Not surprisingly to expect a very social girl.

The meal was outstanding, lobster & caviar, fine wines, and also less sophisticated dishes. This is not a bourgeois marriage either, there's something for everyone.

Cat is the best friend of Beck's girlfriend, an friendship of 12 years, she wears a pale pink wedding dress with petticoat of the brand "Capucine". The little redhead is also very pretty, an innocent beauty as Jade often said, with some innuendo ... but not in a good way, and not about Cat.

After the ceremony and dinner, Beck is on the terrace, a few couples dance to the music of the 80s, many are too sleepy having abused the good things.

They talk for a while with Meredith of the old high school where he studied with his girlfriend Jade. The young woman gets a little too close for his liking, but with alcohol in his bloodstream, he appreciates her approach, even if he knows he must retreat. But he is a little too excited because of Jade, it's always like this ...

* * *

 _Some hours earlier,_

 _"But Jade, you know you have returned the favor" Beck said, moaning._

 _The brunette at gothic look rolls his eyes smiling, she kisses him chastely but not for too long, they have a schedule to meet. When Beck's hands wander under her dress, she pushes his hands. After all, it's her that controls, if she says no, it's no._

 _"No" Jade said and look in the mirror for a final check.  
_ _"Oh, come on. Were I really that bad?" he asks.  
_ _"No, but it's always the same feeling, it's just nice" she turns to him with a smile, "if you are wise, we will do it again Saturday next."  
_ _"But it's in a week, you can't-"_

 _Beck stops talking when she gives him a cold look, he knows better that he should be silent at that look._

 _"We will continue at early next month, no solitary pleasure to date, right" she said in a commanding tone, requiring no answer._

 _Then she smiled in her good humor and will look for her purse._

 _For him, it's the quotidient. Since he met Jade West, Beck had knew her character "tsundere" as they say in Japanese and he had to admit it was pretty cute and it has brought them. Then he had another facet of Jade, the "yandere", like "you're going to be very sad for a long time."_

 _Beck looks Jade checked her purse. Jade is wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with a v-neckline and chiffon pleating at the waist, a chic outfit without be slut._

 _"You're really cruel" he says and chuckles._

 _Finally, Jade decides to put her hair in a ponytail, and Beck could see the key to his "faithfulness" goshawks her neck in a gold chain. She sees his eyes and smiled, Jade love having so much power over him, and she knows he can not slip his cock in any bitch._

 _After all, she does it because she loves him._

 _He should thank her for worrying about him._

 _Men are all ungrateful!_

* * *

 **Present,**

Meredith & Beck laugh of an old story like kids.

That was when the young woman, now a happy mother with her boyfriend Sinjin, at the time she had a crush on Beck and behaved a bit too docile to please him. Beck remembers as he was trying to have a relationship with her without Jade's knowledge.

Then he finally feels Meredith's hand on his thigh but nothing sexual, just a friendly touch.

But it was too late!

Beck looks toward Jade and sees her furious gaze and above jealousy. This is the problem with Jade, she hates shared and is very possessive of her boyfriend. He never had the courage pushed the girls, and expensive pay his lack of courage, Jade fact paid him very expensive.

As if she were "desensitized" to what she made him undergo.

Jade does him a nod and he understands.

He apologizes to Meredith and he goes to his girlfriend. Once at her, they walk toward one of the empty rooms and she orders him to remove his pants. He obeyed and after the garment is removed, she checks whether the chastity belt is in place, even though she knows she has the only key, she prefers checked, she never knows with this womanizer.

She also looks at her garter belt and stockings she had specially chosen for her lover.

Jade loves do "suffer" Beck that way, it's like a kind of perverse addiction. And anyway, he is the girl in their relationship, it is just that he wears women's underwear.

And Jade is not ungrateful, she leaves him sometimes masturbated on her heels in these underwear. She is really too nice to him. She also verifies the huge black anal plug it installed in the ass of her boyfriend. She does not know why but she loves taking him that way, to make him her little bitch.

Then she slides her left hand, with claws rings in silver and white (like bones) on her fingers except her thumb & forefinger, on his flabby manhood and she left the room and asked him to stay good with a smile sardonic.

 **...**

 **A bit later,**

Beck sighs of frustration.

He sits on a chair in a corner of the room (for not to bother more later), pending his "love" to return with her new lover evening or even several lovers. In general, they are mostly "one-night-stand", but it happens that Jade has regular lovers, men or women.

There is a little over 2 years, Jade has become assitante a CEO of a big company in the business world: RGX Industries, famous since the 70s in new generation of energy distribution. This is different from what she originally wanted to become a superstar, but Jade loves this life.

Jade negotiates wonderfully for her boss and she puts all her enthusiasm in her work, work that involves accompanied the boss in meetings and stay with him, but also must "convince & satisfying" clients to sign for them, like giving of person.

Contrary to what Beck could believe of her girlfriend, she had no problem with that. Jade had told him that they are a modern couple, and he must let her the freedom to be with other partners to make her happy, without he can benefited in his turn.

She tells absolutely everything to Beck, which gives him an erection. He does not like the idea of ?Jade sleeping with other men (and women) but it excites him, he like not that idea, but he can not control his body. And he prefers to say he is consenting.

As her first debauchery with her boss, it happened in their apartment there 2 years ago, at three days close. Jade was sitting on her boss and she was fucked by her asshole in her underwear, with her panties pulled aside for penetration. Beck remained speechless, she had always refused this practice (they had little sexual relationship and it was always under her conditions).

Jade told him she had concluded her contract and would have a big salary, all it with a big innocent smile. The man said that Beck is a lucky man to have a woman so sexy, Jade giggled to man.

Then there was the time where Jade has been pierced nipples under the request of his boss, for future negotiations to a customer who loves directing women pierce at this place.

But this was for work, because there are also evenings. And constraints.

She told him it might fun to be locked up his sex in a cage, and there will be no problem on her jealousy, that many guy make it for their girlfriends. She seemed sincere there 16 months ago, he keeps this cage the whole time (except for the bathroom, but it's only 5 minutes of freedom under her control).

So their first "evening", Jade was held in a classic schoolgirl and Beck thought it was a disguised evening. Only after entering the nightclub, he had noticed that it was different from what he had thought, as these men wearing constraints at ankles and wrists, silver wigs or red, and outfits for women or maids.

There was a girl he recognized at the time, he thought it was Carly Shay in a leather outfit, she held two men (in corsets & bottom) leash and fours. She chuckled at the view of him.

Then Jade & Beck arrived in this room a little apart, there were young women attentait goshawks a table in the middle of the room with a cart containing various sex toys. If he had known that they were themselves the players for their entertainment, he ran away ... at least, he would have thought.

But the most disturbing was there 12 months ago, when he returned to his garage to work, he found his girlfriend and her colleague working, some LeAnn Carter, lying on their backs on the sofa, their knees on breasts and pussy spread. The dozen of black men in the living room penetrated the two women to their turns to have their chance to fertilize both women. Jade had told him she wanted a baby to start a family with Beck, but she never said the baby was his.

She has become too addicted to sleeping with bestial men.

She wanted her children be of these men. This is how their daughter Amelia West, metis by the father but she ignores the identity of the father.

Jade does not care!

* * *

Finally, Beck hears a noise in the hallway leading to the bedroom door.

Jade came in with two men of Caucasian origin behind her, men are intrigued to find Beck to inside but Jade told to ignore her boyfriend voyeur. Beck knew better what to do during his "punishment".

One of the men, Michel, approaches to her and approach his lips to hers. She let him, feeling his lips brushed against hers. She felt Nathan's hands grabbing hers to hold Jade against him, trapped between the two men.

"Kiss me Jade, give yourself to us. You're so beautiful" Nathan said.  
"You'll be with us, my beauty," Michel said.

The tongue of Michel entered her mouth, while Nathan stroked her breasts through her dress. The silence of the room was erotic, the sound of their kisses and Nathan commented on her large breasts.

"Your breasts are beautiful, I fantasize about them since just now."

He lowered her cleavage, releasing her two nipples and then he sucked them, nibbled her nipples to excite Jade more. Michel was playing with her tongue, increasing suctions noise across the room, where Beck could hear perfectly despite the distance.

"Move out of the way" Michel said to Nathan "she will suck us dick."

Jade kneels with outstretched legs, revealing her thong in black lace, she accepts their 2 members proudly erect, who invaded her mouth. With her tongue, she licked the 2 sexes excited, fantasizing about her goddess body entirely to their thank. Nathan undertaking to use her mouth as a sex, fucking her mouth as if he were in her vagina. He quickened his movements while feeling up her breasts with his free arm. She felt his juices dripping into her mouth and she knew the time of his release was near. He then took out his penis and placed it between her breasts, tightening to increase pressure on his penis.

"Ohh yes, I will cum between your big boobs, my beautiful, it comes, Yesss!"

Under the gaze of Michel, he has to discharge his semen on her heavy breasts.

At that time, Michel had taken the place of Nathan and he took off her underwear and dress, he buried his head between her thighs, plunging his expert tongue deep into her pussy. His tongue played with Jade for minutes, licking her vaginal walls but also pushing deep into her. She feels a first orgasm rising from her groin, her body shaking. He gently continued to search her bowels of his greedy tongue, while Nathan always took care of her breasts while playing with.

Michel stood up and kissed Jade. Then he pulled his sex gently into her, literally overwhelming. He began to make love to her softly while kissing her tongue. His hands were invading her ass as his sex invaded her pussy. He burinait her, hammering her of his member.

"You are beautiful, it's so good to make love to you, I love your body my beauty."  
"Yes continues, take me, it's so good to feel you in me" Jade shouts.

Meanwhile, Nathan is still busy with the breasts of the goddess.

"Yess, it's a good bitch who dreamed of being fucked by two real males. You like to get caught like that, huh slut" Nathan said, slapping one of these boobs.  
"Fucked me, I'm yours."

Michel quickened his movements, she felt his deliverance approaching.

Like Nathan, he retired and comes to relieve himself the face of Jade. She swallowed these huge splashes on her face and in her mouth.

They remain in this position every three, for long minutes without saying anything, until Michel gets Jade up and kiss her tenderly again, while Nathan played one last time with her chest.

Beck watched the scene in silence, as always.

Here his new punishment for some months: watching his girlfriend get fucked in front of him.

It could be worse, as long as she does him not physically include in these punishments, watch is a lesser evil.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hm, it was not as I had seen, but it's not too bad.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
